Someone like you
by LuluDancing
Summary: He remembered everything. The sun was streaming in through the window as she stretched out on the window seat in the living room. It formed a golden halo behind her head making her seem angel-like.


**Hello everyone! Back again with another TVD with my favourite pairing - Klaroline! Btw who loved Caroline telling off Jaimie and Abby last episode? You tell them girl! She is all about honesty this season, love it! **

**Ok the below fic was what my mind formulated after reading/listening to recent interviews of Candice Accola and Julie Plec about Klaroline! They made me super sad! I wrote this at 2am in the morning while listening to Adele and it is unbetaed so any mistakes are mine alone.**

**Disclaimer - All the characters belong to TVD and CW. **

**Before you continue, I recommend you read it while listening to "Someone like you" by Adele.**

* * *

><p><em>You know how time flies,<em>

_Only yesterday was the time of out lives,_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze,_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days._

_"Someone like you"__- Adele_

He remembered how her hair shone golden under the sun as she laughed at something he said. Or how she would pout when she would try to get him to do something he did not want to do. Or the way her skin felt soft underneath his fingertips whenever he touched her. Or how the pillow would smell of lavender after she spent the night. Or how she would absently bite her lip when she was thinking, nervous or worried. Or how she would pretend to be indignant when he teased her about her control freak habits whenever she organised any event.

**xxxxxx**

"I need your help!" She shrieked when he picked up her call.

Rushing to her house in less than a minute, he burst into her bedroom. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She sat cross-legged on her bed, papers and books open lying around her, her computer open on her lap. Looking up surprised, she looked contrite she said sheepishly, "I need to write an essay on World War One. Umm.. I thought you would be able to help me with it since you lived through it."

**xxxxxx**

He remembered the pain that crossed her face as she hugged a crying Bonnie, comforting her about the mother who abandoned her. He was standing afar under some trees as he looked at the scene unfold on the porch of Abby;s house. He saw her bury her pain as she consoled Bonnie. Her strength baffled him. That is when he knew how different they were, while he let his pain dictate his action, she let her pain make her stronger.

He attributed the twinge he felt in his chest to the chill in the air.

**xxxxxx**

"Why do they always go investigate the strange noise?" she whined as they watched a scary movie. She was leaning on him as she peeked through her fingers that were over her eyes. "Do they never think or calling the cops or running in the opposite direction?"

"It's probably because they are dumb blond cheerleaders." He smirked.

She straightened and glared at him, "Not all blonde cheerleaders are dumb, mister!" She flung a cushion at his head.

He was about to retaliate when suddenly the antagonist jumped appeared on screen with a chainsaw. She screamed and flew into his arms, clutching onto his shirt. He decided then itself that they would only watch horror movies.

**xxxxxx**

He remembered how she looked the first time she posed for his sketch.

The sun was streaming in through the window as she stretched out on the window seat in the living room. It formed a golden halo behind her head making her seem angel-like. Her blues eyes danced with merriment and her lips curved into a slight smile. Her cheeks tinged red whenever he looked at her too intensely. The dress stopped mid thigh, making her legs seems long. He wondered how they would feel entwined with his legs. He had to stop himself from putting his sketch pad aside and going up to just touch her.

**xxxxxx**

They were lying on the grass on a hillside and staring at the sunset.

"Is the sunset any different than from 1000 years ago?"

"Hmm.. It is just as beautiful and untouchable." He replied.

She turned to him and asked, "Do you think a person would stay the same forever?"

He looked into her eyes and said, "Experiences change people. What life throws at you makes you who you become in the future. People, circumstances will all try to change you, you have to do your best to stay true to yourself. As the years go by, sometimes you forget who you used to. When you are 500 years old, you might not remember how you were now. I have seen vampires who forget their humanity as the years go by." He brushed a curl behind her ear and continued, "But then you meet a person who reminds you of how it is to feel and be human." He leaned closer to her and touched her cheek "You, Caroline are one of the strong ones, you learn from your experiences. Your humanity is your strength."

Later that night, she found a sketch on her dresser. It was of her on the hillside while the sun shone in the background. Written below were the words, _Like the sun, you are strong, beautiful and full of light._

**xxxxxx**

He heard her laughter ringing through the house when he walked downstairs. Entering the kitchen he saw her in an animated conversation with Elijah while the latter listened, looking amused.

He knew something was up when she looked at him and smiled brightly, "Good morning Klaus." She had that look in her eyes, which meant he might not like what she was going to make him do. And he knew he couldn't say no to her when she looked that beautiful.

"What are we doing today?" He asked warily, "Why do I think I might not like it?"

"Nonsense Klaus! I have no idea what you are talking about." She grabbed her things and beckoned him, "Come on, get your coat!"

"First let me know where we are going!" He said, not budging until she told him what was on her mind.

Grinning cheekily she said, "I signed you up for a fundraising event that is happening in an hour!"

"No."

She pouted and battered her eyelashes at him, "Pretty please!"

Sighing, because he could never win with her, especially when she was looking so cute and clearly needed his help. "Alright! What do I have to do?"

"Oh thank you!" She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek and _this_ is why he could never say no to her. "Just look your pretty self, Klaus. It's a Bachelor Auction!"

He glared at Elijah when he heard him choke on his coffee trying to stifle his laugh.

He told himself he didn't kill her because he didn't want to spoil his new coat.

**xxxxxx**

He remembered glaring at all the boys ogling her during a football match. She was in her cheer outfit and was cheering on the Timberwolves. When he first saw her, he had been mesmerised by how her cheer skirt showed off her shapely legs that is until he saw all the other boys staring at her as well. _Would it be ok if I ripped their eyes out? _

He met up with her after the match and made sure to stare down all the other guys with their eyes on her. He told himself it was because he was protecting her from unwanted advances.

**xxxxxx**

"Come on in!" she beckoned.

"No way am I getting my self wet and messed up by jumping into that creature infested pond!" He watched her swim lazily around the lake, the sun light reflecting off the surface and making the water droplets on her skin sparkle.

"Klaus it is not a pond. It is a beautiful lake and there are no 'creatures' in here." She giggled, "Are you telling me that the big bad hybrid is afraid of a little water and swimming?"

"I am not afraid of anything!" he retorted.

"Then come on in!"

"No!" He turned his back to leave, and the next thing he saw was someone appearing in front of him and pushing him hard. He flew and landed into the lake. He rose to the surface, spluttering water out. "Caroline! What were you thinking?"

"You needed to loosen up a bit!" she teased him. She entered the lake and swam close to him, "Have some fun Klaus. I dare you."

An evil grin spread on his face, "You are going to regret doing this." He chuckled before lunging after her as her peals of laughter echoed through the surrounding woods.

**xxxxxx**

He remembered the first time he kissed her. She was attempting to paint him. He was posing next to a tree in his garden while she stuck her tongue out from the corner of the luscious mouth, her forehead crinkled in concentration as she moved the brush on the canvas.

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling and a smile on her face, telling him she was halfway there. She brushed the back of her hand across her cheek trying to move a curl and got some brown paint on her skin. He could not stop staring at her beauty. She was the angel in his life – the light at the end of the tunnel.

That is when he pushed off the trunk of the tree and stalked to her. She looked up, surprised and was about to tell him off for moving, when his hand moved a curl behind her ear and he dipped his head to cover her lips with his lips.

He could not explain the feeling that engulfed him when he felt her soft lips beneath his. It felt as if fireworks were exploding when he felt her arms around his neck, her fingers curling in his hair as she responded to him. The painting was forgotten as he deepened the kiss, his other arm pulling her closer so he could explore her mouth at leisure.

At that moment the world melted away and it was only the two of them.

**xxxxxx**

He remembered how her skin felt - so soft. The candlelight reflecting off her skin as he trailed kisses down her back with her moaning his name. She twisted to reach for him and kiss him on the mouth. Her kisses were drugging and made him forget everything but her. He liked how her leg curled around his as he dragged his fingers lightly along it.

The image of her eyes glazed with passion, the feeling of her nails digging into his back and the tightening of her legs around him as her back arched in pleasure as he moved his hips along her will be forever imprinted in his mind. He knew she could see the love that shone in his eyes and that was reflected in his every action. He worshipped her.

He would never forget the soft gasp that escaped her lips as they reached new heights, before she whispered, "I love you."

**xxxxxx**_  
><em>

"This will earn you some goodwill." She said before handing him an apron.

"I do not need any good will, love. I am fine the way I am." He held the apron gingerly, examining it, before slipping it on.

"Well you will earn some brownie points from me!" She stuck her tongue out at him and turned around to serve the first person in line at the soup kitchen.

"I intend to use up those brownie points in creative ways tonight." He chuckled, seeing her turn red.

**xxxxxx**

He remembered when he found her beaten up and bloodied. Some vampire hunters came into town and took it upon themselves to eradicate the town of its 'vermin' He knew something was wrong when she didn't show up at their usual time to watch the new scary movie he picked out. He got a frantic call from Liz informing him of a bunch of hunters gloating about taking down a pretty little baby vampire.

Rage coursed through his veins at the thought that they might have hurt her. He was ready to paint the town red with their blood if they as much harmed a tiny hair on her head.

When he reached the place they were residing at, he could hear loud music and laughter, And that is when he heard the undertones of a scream. _Her scream._ He raced through the door like a whirlwind and saw the four of them guzzling down beer, sitting around a bloody, battered girl chained to a chair with a stake or two sticking out of her.

They all looked up and the girl whispered, _"Klaus."_

He killed them. Plunged his hand in and took their hearts out, but not before torturing them for hurting _his _Caroline.

He picked her up and raced back to his house. She hissed in discomfort. He whispered calm, soothing words to her as he undressed her and cleaned her up. He examined her wounds and took out the wooden stacks causing her to scream in pain. His heart clenched at the sound and he knew he would not forget it. He hugged her and continued whispering inane things to her to calm her down as he fished out any wooden splinters still in her.

He cleaned and bandaged the wounds. Biting into his hand, he held it to her lips and said, "This will heal you faster." After making sure she drank enough, he tucked her in bed. As he turned to leave, he felt her hand on his arm, "Please stay."

He removed his shoes and crawled into bed with her, making sure not to hurt her as he cradled her in his arms.

**xxxxxx**

He remembered her bouncing into his room, throwing open the blinds and jumping on his bed to wake him up just because it was a beautiful day outside and she prepared a picnic.

He pushed her off the bed irritated, but she pulled his covers off and started tickling him. Grumbling, he got up, took a wash and got dressed, sending glares her way the entire time but she stood grinning unfazed by his bad mood.

She would yammer on in the car while he sat silent pretending to be more interested in the scenery. She parked the car, bounded to the back and got out a large picnic basket and tugged his hand towards a trail. She teased him for being an old grumpy puss as they trekked through the woods.

They finally arrived at a clearing, overlooking Mystic Falls' waterfall. She pulled out a blanket and started arranging everything, while he stood arms folded not helping her at all. He sat down on the blanket, staring at the waterfall as birds chirped overhead and squirrels scampered around scavenging for nuts.

She sat down in front of him and pulled a package out of the picnic basket and plopped it on his lap. He looked down at it and then up at her. She was biting her lip looking nervous.

"Umm.. I hope you like it." She said looking shy.

Puzzled he opened the package. His eyebrows met his brow line when he saw what was inside. He pulled it out. It was a beautifully framed picture of the both of them at a carnival. She was laughing at something he said while he was looking at her affectionately, trying to pluck the candy floss out of her hair. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat when he read the inscription at the bottom, _"Happy Birthday Nik. Love always, Caroline."_

**xxxxxx**_  
><em>

He loved her and that is why he knew he had to do it. Esther was after him and his siblings. She was the only way to get to him and he would never be able to live with himself if anything happened to her. He had to let her go.

She would not be able to survive in the darkness of his world. The last few months may have made her see another side to him but he knew that give a few years and she would truly see what a big monster he actually was. He would never survive if she ever chose to leave him because he might push her too far. He loved her with his life and he would die before letting anything happen to her.

That is why he would not put her through what being with him would entail. He has more than his share of enemies in the 1000 years he has walked this world. They were the type of people who would not hesitate to torture and kill his loved ones. His siblings are Originals and can take of themselves, but she was a baby vampire. He wanted her to be safe and happy, not surrounded by mayhem, blood and manipulation.

He knew she would never leave him willingly and would lecture him and tell hin not to be stupid. She would stay tall next to him and face everything head on.

So he chose for her.

**xxxxxx**

She was angry. He was lounging in front of the fireplace, nursing a glass of bourbon when she stormed into the living room.

"How could you?" she yelled.

"So I guess you heard about that, love." He drawled as he stood up to face her.

He could see the fire blaze in her eyes, "I trusted you! And you went ahead and kidnapped Elena to take some more blood from her and then you threatened Bonnie and used her magic to break your bond!"

"My survival and my hybrid army comes first, sweetheart." He defended his actions.

"And what about us? Do what we have mean nothing to you?" She asked him in a quiet voice.

He paused, not knowing what to say. He saw uncertainty cloud her eyes when he didn't answer immediately.

"It was fun while it lasted, love." He said, "But I enjoyed the chase and you provided enjoyment in this boring town."

His heart broke as he said those words. He could see the shock and the pain in her eyes. He wanted to take back the words as soon as he said it.

"So I was nothing except an amusement for you." She asked, "Just some bloody toy?"

"Of course, love. Living as long as I have, you get bored easily. I had to entertain myself." He smirked as he walked closer to her. "On the plus side you helped me gain the trust of some of the council members and your little gang. That's why it was easier to get to your friends, Bonnie and Elena."

He could see her fighting to gain control of her emotions. Her eyes shone with unshed tears. She was trying to rein in her feelings.

"You are such an asshole! You manipulate everyone, use their feelings against them! No wonder you are alone." She bit out. He just stood there smirking, not showing her how torn up he felt over hurting her like this. "Everyone is just a damn puppet to you!"

"Are you done, love?" Klaus looked bored, "I have things to do."

"You know what Klaus? You would always be a lonely brat craving for the love and attention." She looked pained as she continued, "The sad part is that you trash any connection you have with anyone, because you are afraid of them hurting you." She turned to walk out.

He tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat, and steeled himself to deliver the final blow. "Caroline, one more thing," she paused on her way out, "You were the best fuck I have ever had."

With a gasp, she ran out of the room, out of the house and out of his life. He heard her burst into tears as she got into her car. He hurled the glass at the wall and fell to his knees. He felt like staking himself for the pain he caused her.

Elijah found him in that position, staring blankly at the fireplace as tears trickled down his face, clutching the half finished portrait of him from the first time he kissed her.

**xxxxxx**

He was standing under the cover of trees, looking at the scene unfolding before him.

It was a perfect spring day. The guests were in their seats as they watched the glowing bride and groom exchange vows. They cheered as the watched the groom dip the bride as he kissed her.

A single tear trailed down his face as he watched her golden hair bounce as her husband twirled her around the dance floor.

**xxxxxx**

_Sometimes it lasts in love, sometimes it hurts instead_**  
><strong>

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I know it doesn't have a happy ending! I was feeling particularly angsty while writing this. I blame the interviews! **

**Please please review! I would love to hear what you thought about this fic - the good, the bad and the ugly. **


End file.
